


The One Where Kendall is an Overzealous Caretaker

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Enough fluff to smother Logan, Fluff, Kendall being insane, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, injured!Logan, kendall can't make soup, lol vegans can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: Logan does something extreme, and ends up getting hurt (not life threatening, but hurt) and Kendall gets very protective over him. Logan isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kendall is an Overzealous Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I guess I actually did write RPS at one point. Huh. 
> 
> Then again, this is a weird fandom. 
> 
> ...I like justifying things to myself.

"Kendall! I'm fine!" Logan shouted as his boyfriend tore apart the apartment in a desperate search for more pillows. Why he thought Logan needed more was beyond the brunette. He was going to suffocate if Kendall kept this up.  
  
But maybe that was the plan? Maybe Kendall didn't want to be forced to take care of a cripple and had decided to just kill Logan off. Maybe he figured he could play the whole thing off as an accident and get some crazy amount of money. Maybe he wanted Logan to go insane and off himself.   
  
Or maybe Logan was a little high on pain meds.  
  
Kendall rushed back into the bedroom with three more pillows and Logan was wondering exactly where they all came from. There was no way they owned this many pillows. Did Kendall have a secret stash or something? Was he stealing them from the neighbor's apartments? Seriously, Logan felt like he was in a bomb shelter. He could probably be run over by a train and remain unscathed with all the cushioning Kendall had cocooned around him.   
  
"Head up." Kendall ordered.  
  
"Kendall, seriously, I'm fin-!" Logan started to protest, but was cut off by Kendall yanking him forward and shoving yet _another_  pillow under him. Kendall pushed him back again and continued to fuss with the sheets. Logan glared at the ceiling in annoyance. He could feel the bed sinking from the sheer amount of bedding Kendall had added. He wondered how much more weight it would take before the floor gave out and he crashed into the apartment below them. If a fly landed on him, he was so screwed. Him and the old couple living below them.  
  
"I just want you to be comfortable." Kendall grinned as he tucked the sheets tightly under Logan's chin.   
  
Logan simply stared back in response. Don't get him wrong, Logan likes to be waited on as much as the next guy, but this was getting ridiculous. He couldn't feel his arms, "Kendall?"  
  
The blonde looked up, "Yes? What do you need?"  
  
"I was just gonna-"  
  
"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat?"  
  
"No, I don-"  
  
"How's soup? You like soup. Chicken and stars, right? I'll be right back! Just give me a second! Don't move."  
Logan watched in exasperation as Kendall darted out of the room. He let his head flop back onto the mountain of pillows with a sigh, "Couldn't if I wanted to."  
  
Kendall rushed back into the room seconds later, an apron hanging around his neck. Funny, Logan doesn't remember them owning an apron.   
  
Logan shrunk down into his Fortress of All Things Comfortable and Cushiony, "Kendall?"  
  
"Temperature time!" Kendall brandished a thermometer.  
  
"No, Kendall! I don't need- uh dun nuh mah tematuh takuh!"  
  
"Shh, hold on!" Kendall cooed, staring at the thermometer anxiously. Logan was slightly impressed by his concentration, but it did little to quell his annoyance.  
  
The thermometer beeped and Kendall ripped it out of Logan's mouth like it would vanish if he didn't instantly retrieve it. What did he think Logan was gonna do? Eat it? Logan rolled his eyes, "Kendall, it's just a broken leg! You don't need-"  
  
Kendall's eyes widened as he brought it to eye level, "98.9! You have a fever!"  
  
"That is a perfectly normal tem-"  
  
"I'll get you some ibuprofen! Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you!"  
  
"Kendall!" Logan yelled in annoyance but the other boy had already disappeared again. Logan attempted to dislodge some of the pillows that surrounded him. He _was_ getting a little hot.  
  
"Agh! My soup!" Logan's eyes widened as he heard Kendall scream. _Fuck._  
  
Logan kicked at the sheets frantically with his uninjured leg and eventually managed to wriggle free from Kendall's protective stronghold. He reached out for his crutches which were leaning against the nightstand and awkwardly stood as blood rushed back into his feet.   
  
He made his way into the main room of their apartment and gasped at the scene before him. Hot water was puddled on the tile, chunks of burnt pasta stranded in the steaming pools. The unoccupied stove was turned on, blue flames licking at air. Several drawers were pulled out, dishrags spilling out onto the floor. The medicine cabinet was open, bottles laying miserably on their sides. An empty soup can rolled in a lazy arc on the floor. Water shot from the faucet at full force, splashing out onto the floor.  
  
And in the center of it all was Kendall, frantically fanning a towel over the sink as steam welled up in his face.   
  
He squawked upon seeing Logan, "I have everything under control! Get back into bed!" He ordered, pointing a mitted hand at Logan. The brunette gaped at his boyfriend.   
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Logan shuffled over to the stove and extinguished the flame. He pushed Kendall away from the sink, turning the water down. The pot's hissing quieted and the steam started to disappate. Taking the towel out of Kendall's hand, he wrapped it around his own and grabbed the pot by it's heated handle, dumping the remaining soup down the drain.   
  
Any immediate dangers eliminated, Logan turned to his frazzled boyfriend.  
  
"I could have done that."  
  
"I'm sure you could've."  
  
"I had everything under control."  
  
"I don't doubt that in the least."  
  
"...You want me to call Carlos?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
  


* * *

  
An hour later, the kitchen was spotless, and quite possibly reorganized, and Logan was again laid up in bed. This time ( _God bless Carlos!_ ) with a single pillow under his head and another elevating his injured foot.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any more pillows?" Kendall asked.  
  
Logan shook his head dramatically. Kendall's shoulders slumped, "Sorry about the soup...And the kitchen."  
  
"It's okay. Carlos likes cleaning."  
  
"So, is there anything I  _can_  do for you?"   
  
Logan smirked, "Well..."  
  
Kendall grinned back excitedly, "You want a cold cloth to put on your forehead?"  
  
Logan's smirk fell. This was gonna be a long couple of months.  
  
  



End file.
